Electronic components have become ubiquitous in modern society. The electronics industry routinely announces accelerated clocking speeds, higher transmission frequencies, and smaller integrated circuit modules. While the benefits of these devices are myriad, smaller electronic components that operate at higher frequencies also create problems. Higher operating frequencies mean shorter wavelengths, where shorter conductive elements within electronic circuitry may act as antennas to unintentionally broadcast electromagnetic emissions throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. If the signal strengths of the emissions are high enough, the emissions may interfere with the operation of an electronic component subjected to the emissions. Further, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies regulate these emissions, and as such, these emissions must be kept within regulatory requirements.
One way to reduce emissions is to form a shield about the modules that either cause emissions or are sensitive to emissions. Typically, a shield is formed from a grounded conductive structure that covers a module or a portion thereof. When emissions from electronic components within the shield strike the interior surface of the shield, the electromagnetic emissions are electrically shorted through the grounded conductive material that forms the shield, thereby reducing emissions. Likewise, when external emissions from outside the shield strike the exterior surface of the shield, a similar electrical short occurs, and the electronic components on the module do not experience the emissions.
However, as modules continue to become smaller from miniaturization, creating effective shields that do not materially add to the size of the module becomes more difficult. Thus, there is a need for a shield that is inexpensive to manufacture on a large scale, does not substantially change the size of the module, and effectively deals with interference caused by unwanted electromagnetic emissions.